Heatstroke
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: InuYasha debía elegir entre: saciar las necesidades de su estómago, o satisfacer los pedidos que le gritaba la anatomía de Kagome. Cualquiera sea la opción, él no se negaría. •One-shot.


**Disclαimer.** Nada me pertenece. Todos son obras de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, hubiera puesto que esta historia era un hecho real. (?

* * *

**Mrs.** Pαrαnoiα; _Heatstroke._

**-,**

Era de noche, de esas en las cuales no salen las estrellas, y no sabes sí mañana sale el sol, o una tormenta te arruina el día.

Para colmo, InuYasha sentía un dolor fuerte en la espalda, estaba de mal humor, y, sobretodo, estaban en la época de Kagome.

Ella se encontraba tranquila, estudiando, porque los nervios se le habían pasado a los tres segundos que mandó al suelo a InuYasha. Insoportable, como siempre.

Pero, de repente, un viento frío entró por la ventana, y las hojas, en las cuales los ojos de la muchacha estaban fijos, revolotearon por toda la habitación haciendo que la dueña de éstas, enrojeciera de pura cólera.

—¡Joder!—gritó la miko, y luego se tapó la boca con las manos por la palabra que había salido de sus labios.

InuYasha la miró, sorprendido. Pero con una mueca de diversión en su rostro. «No conocía ese lado de Kagome».

Ella, angustiada como estaba, se agachó y comenzó a recoger los escritos que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo, (gracias a ése libro gordo de historia) y dedicación para aprobar sus exámenes.

—Déjame que te ayude.

—No, puedo sola.

—Kagome.

Ella resopló, y se dejó ayudar. En un momento, sus manos se rozaron, y una descarga eléctrica los invadió.

—Auch—se quejó el hanyou, pero no por la chispa que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, sino por la contractura que tuvo en el cuello. Era, casi, un calambre—duele.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duelen las heridas?

—Ésas heridas fueron hace mucho.

—Tres días. ¿Eso te parece mucho?

Él roló los ojos, ella terminó de juntar las hojas y pasó su mano por su flequillo, desacomodándolo. El chico de orbes doradas observó la cara de cansancio de la miko, y la tomó por la muñeca, apunto de decirle que descansara, que debía dormir un poco. Que dejara esos malditos estudios por una vez y que se preocupara por ella. «Como si fuese a oírme, pero, el que no arriesga, no gana. ¿No?»

—Deberías, ¡auch!, descansar ¿no?

—¿Qué te duele?

—El cuello—contestó el hanyou, y la miró, molesto—no me cambies el tema. Kagome,

Se acercó a él, y posó sus manos en el cuello del chico con orejas de perro, éste reaccionó de forma sorpresiva (se sonrojó, el contacto de la piel de Kagome con la de él, aún le daba descargas), se alejó, pero no tanto. Podía percibir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ella.

—Recuéstate en mi cama, te haré unos masajes.

—Eh, yo, no.

—Hazlo. Boca abajo.

Cumplió con el petitorio de Kagome (ya que no tenía otra alternativa), con todos los sentidos alerta, siguiendo cada movimiento de ella; no es que tenía miedo, (quizás un poco), pero la reacción de él cuando el cuerpo de ella se encontraba cerca, no era nada seguro.

Lo admitía, ella le llamaba mucho la atención. Más esa endemoniada anatomía que algunas veces vio sin ropa. «Maldita sea»

Sintió que estaba tensa, nerviosa, así que si no hacía nada rápido, ninguno de los dos iba a relajarse, porque suponía que para eso lo hizo echarse en la cama. ¿O quería otra cosa?

—Oye, ¿te molesta si me siento encima de ti?

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—Para poder hacer bien el masaje. Ah, y quítate el haori.

Bien, eso no era bueno. Para nada. Más si ya su cara era, de por sí, un tomate, y sobretodo, tenía que quitarse la ropa. ¡Ésta chica era hentai! «Mucho riesgo, aléjate», su instinto se lo decía, esto no podía terminar _bien_.

No iba a encapricharse con que no quería sacarse el haori, confiaba en Kagome, así que lo hizo sin rechistar.

En cambio, por parte de Kagome, estaba totalmente perturbada con la imagen que tenía enfrente: InuYasha sin esa cosa que tapaba su trabajado cuerpo.

Necesitaría una ducha fría después de eso.

Tomó aire, juntó coraje, y se trepó a horcajadas sobre la espalda de InuYasha.

—No creas que no me duele—se quejó el hanyou,—no eres tan liviana como una pluma.

—Gracias, muy lindo tu halago.

Ella no supo si lo que InuYasha siseó entre sus labios fue o, una risa, o quizás, una maldición. Pero, trató de calmarse y concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

Esperaba que su madre no entrara y viese esa escena. Aunque no creía que pensara mal. «—Es sólo un inofensivo masaje madre. Nada más—», imaginó ese momento, y se sonrojó.

Cuando colocó sus manos sobre la espalda dura, y caliente, de InuYasha, sintió ansiedad. Quería palpar todos los músculos del hanyou, que se encontraban tensos, rígidos. Y parecía muy adolorido.

Inició con un suave movimiento, tanteando las zonas donde más le punzasen.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco.

Pasaron varios minutos, y la tensión entre ellos dos había desaparecido, los dolores musculares de InuYasha, también.

Ahora Kagome se estaba encargando del cuello, y parecía que el chico con orbes doradas estaba durmiendo.

—Vaya, realmente tienes la nuca contracturada.

—¿Qué cosa tengo qué?

—Nada—dijo entre risas. InuYasha la hacía reír con su inocencia, y con que no conociera nada de su mundo.

Se acercó, tanto que pudo sentir como el respiraba, lento, pausado. A su nariz llegó el aroma de él, fuerte, masculino. Con un conjunto de bosque, pasto húmedo, lluvia. Excitante, salvaje. _Exótico._

No pudo contener que sus labios se entreabrieran (y que su cuerpo se acercara peligrosamente), y rozaran la nuca de InuYasha, éste tembló ante su contacto, y no sabía dónde meterse, ni qué hacer.

Lo presenciaba en el aire, ahora confirmarlo, era lo que menos deseaba.

—Kagome,

—Nunca lo había notado—susurró, pasando sus labios en un simple roce, por su cuello—pero tienes un aroma exquisito—.

No quería saberlo. Pero, nadie en su puta vida le había dicho lo que la chica del futuro acababa de decirle, era irónico. Le estaba devolviendo el mismo cumplido que le hizo él al principio. Cuando recién se conocían. Cuando vio que Kagome soltaba una lágrima por él.

—_¿Por qué llorabas?—preguntó, taciturno. Apunto de desmayarse._

—_Porque pensé que ibas a morirte, tonto. _

Sí, lo recordaba. Habría sido un gran error llevarla hasta ahí, y que sufriese algún tipo de herida. Pero ella era tan impulsiva que sólo lo siguió, y terminó siendo la heroína de él. Porque, hay que admitirlo, si ella no hubiera aparecido en ése momento, el quizás estuviera muerto.

—_Hueles bien, Kagome._

—_¿Pero que cosas dices?—se sorprendió, su tinte en la voz lo denotaba. Él sólo sonrió, el veneno aún lo mantenía débil, pero no por mucho—, me vives discutiendo que no soportas mi aroma, InuYasha._

—_Eso era mentira._

¿Cómo lo hizo? Nadie sabe, ¿por qué lo hizo? Quizás la fragancia de Kagome lo estaba volviendo loco, pero, tampoco, nadie sabe. Lo que sí, es que ahora, ella se encontraba bajo él, atrapada entre el colchón y su pecho pétreo.

Sus ojos, muy fijos, debatiéndose entre una guerra de corazones sin fin. El deseo y la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo, comenzó a dominarlos.

Y aquella acción, en el que Kagome mordió su labio, fue el que desató la pelea.

InuYasha estaba besando los labios de la miko, reclamando su cuerpo, que tantas veces lo quiso, pidiendo que se dejara llevar.

Ella no se negó, había ansiado por esto varios días, noches. Sueños. Sería _letal_ la combinación entre ellos dos, y no porque fueran humana y hanyou, sino porque sería el pecado más grande que cometería InuYasha. Hacer caer del cielo a un ángel. Aunque él pensase que la miko de ángel no tuviera nada. Aún así, eran culpables de lo que sucedería.

Él se permitió hacerlo, jugar por un rato. Dejar salir sus emociones y demostrarle todo aquello que le ocultó a Kagome. Bajar sus defensas, por la mujer que lo enloquecía.

También corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos por Sonomi, y eso hacía que la adrenalina se les subiese a la cabeza, nublando por completo los sentidos de InuYasha. Perdiendo el control.

Las manos de el hanyou se escabulleron por debajo de la ropa de Kagome, acariciando, sintiendo, _manoseando_.

Ella, sólo mantuvo su mano aferrada a los cabellos suaves y lacios de aquél hombre, o mitad bestia, que ahora le estaba haciendo disipar toda enseñanza moral de la escuela.

Digamos que, ¡su familia estaba en la cocina! Y nadie sospechaba que dos personas, en una habitación, presa de la lujuria, estaban por cometer un acto de suicidio. O, algo así.

Pero eso era lo que menos les importaba, en ése maldito momento.

Los besos de él pasaron de su boca, a su mandíbula, a su clavícula. Mordiendo levemente el hombro de la azabache, quitándole varios suspiros.

Se acercó a su oído, tiró dócilmente el lóbulo de su oreja, y se deleitó con otro de los siseos de Kagome, que decían su nombre.

—No pensé que esto terminaría así.

—Bueno, yo, nunca lo planeé así,—InuYasha observó a la chica que le hacía dilapidar la paciencia, atrapada bajo sus brazos, despeinada, con las mejillas arremolinadas por el calor, y con los ojos brillosos, a causa de la emoción que contenía, quería saltarle a la yugular, y sacarle a tirones esa ropa.

—¿Esto es parte de los masajes?

—Algo extra—comentó, soltando una risita. Subirse encima de la espalda de InuYasha no decía que terminaría todo en un_ 'al suelo'_, capaz en algo peor. Sin embargo, había un pequeño atisbo de ilusión, en la cual, los dos cuerpo terminarían en cenizas, y volverían a renacer como el ave del Félix.

Okei, estaba alucinando cosas. InuYasha encima de ella era la muerte. El karma, que le decía que si no cedía ante lo que le obligaba, le pasarían cosas terribles. «El calor de la habitación, más el calor de nuestros cuerpos, afecta a mi cerebro—mencionó, buscándole la explicación a tal estúpido pensamiento».

Y, en el momento en que Kagome pensaba que su muerte estaba apunto de hacerle el amor en su propia casa, InuYasha confirmó que su hembra estaba en celo. Olerle el cuello era demasiada información.

—¿Qué pasaría si besara tu cuello?

«Se desata el infierno mismo en mi pequeña habitación»

—No lo harías—contestó. Y pensó en todas las salidas que podría llegar a tener estar encerrada en los brazos de InuYasha. «Ninguna»

—¿Crees que no?

Cerró los ojos, no pudo contener el casi gemido que soltó cuando apenas sintió la respiración del hanyou sobre su cuello.

Y de un momento a otro, los dos se encontraban en el piso. Sobresaltados. Sorprendidos.

Podría decirse que si hablaban, estarían tartamudeando.

—¿Chicos? Ya está la comida, pueden bajar.

Kagome contuvo el aire, y rogó porque sonara tan despreocupada como había sonado en la mañana, cuando saludó a su Abuelo, junto con Souta.

—Está bien mamá, ya vamos.

InuYasha supuso que Sonomi sonrió, y oyó como los pasos de la mujer se iban alejando, confirmando que se encontraba lejos de la habitación como para oír lo que saldría de la boca de su hija. Al menos que la mujer tuviera los superpoderes que tiene él mismo. «No, patrañas»

La miró a Kagome, arreglándose la remera, y tomando bocanadas de aire seguidas. Se veía bastante pálida, posiblemente, un comentario de él le devolvería el color a sus mejillas.

Y cuando vio que InuYasha iba a abrir la boca, lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, pidiéndole en aquel silencio que no hablara. Que no se le ocurra decir ni _'mu'_.

Tal vez ella lo había mirado así porque no quería saber si el hanyou iba a decirle que olvidara todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Algo así como: «—No sé que sucedió, así que, olvídalo—»

Y dejar de lado lo que pasó recién era imposible.

Ambos se pararon, y Kagome se miró fugazmente al espejo. Tenía una mordida en el hombro, y su pelo estaba con vida propia. Su corpiño estaba corrido, su pantalón con un botón desabrochado; resopló, y reacomodó toda su ropa, fingiendo que nada pasó. Aunque en su mente rodaba una película de cómo podría haber sido hacer el amor con InuYasha.

«Mierda, no, no quiero imaginármelo, por favor» suplicó, pero era tarde. La función había comenzado desde hace tiempo.

En cambio, InuYasha sólo se la pasó mirando. Observando cada movimiento de Kagome.

Aún conservaba en su boca, el dulce sabor de sus labios, y de su piel. Sus oídos jamás habían escuchado un suspiro de placer que proviniera de ella, y más si él fue el responsable de que lo soltara.

—Oye—, la llamó, con vos ronca. Conteniendo sus ganas de salir corriendo, con ella en brazos, y hacerla suya en medio del bosque.

La miko estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, a centímetros de abrir el picaporte, pero una mano masculina se lo impidió.

—Mira InuYasha, si vas a decirme que olvide lo que acabamos de hacer— «que no fue gran cosa, pero tiene mucho significado», continuó, y agradecía estar de espaldas a él, porque sentía que la sangre le hervía por debajo de la piel—no voy a hacerlo. Porque, no quiero.

Y creo que ése _'no quiero'_ fue la excusa más tonta del siglo. Ella, él, y yo, lo pensamos así.

InuYasha sonrió. Se relamió los labios, y se acercó más a la espalda de Kagome.

Una mano loca viajó por la cintura de la azabache, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y un ronroneó se escapó de los labios del hanyou.

—No iba a pedirte eso.

—¿Acabas de ronronear?

—No me cambies el tema, mierda.

Ella rió, parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, y hacerlo enojar tampoco valía de mucho en la situación que se encontraban.

—_Kagome_,—habló, olisqueando su cuello. Tratando de apartar la suave mano de la miko que aún se mantenía pegada al picaporte.

—¿Mm?

Su voz se estaba perdiendo, y la culpa la tenía totalmente InuYasha por comenzar a rozar su cadera con las garras, que ahora le estaban haciendo cosquillas. No se giró para verlo, ni se opuso para que dejara de tocarla. Simplemente se dejó tocar.

El hanyou, perdido en un mar de sensaciones como estaba, trató de formular la última oración que daría paso a los besos, suspiros, gruñidos, y quizás más mordidas que se le escaparían de su boca, y la de Kagome.

—La comida puede esperar.

* * *

**N/A.** Chisss, esto está caliente. ¿Hace cuánto no escribía algo así? Na, ni me acuerdo. Pero lo disfruté, quedé loca con el final. xd  
Lo dejo así de mala, pero supongo que saben lo que pasa después de esa frase, poco halagadora. xd

A ver, a ver, como mueve la colita (8); na, quiero saber si les gustó niñas. Cualquier cosa, quéjense con Silvestre. (?

**Fin de transmisión (: **


End file.
